Turn Back Time
by LibertineJewel
Summary: Teddy Lupin just wants to be happy. He has mediocre grades in school, and he jumps back and forth between homes. Will he find what he's looking for finally?


Teddy Lupin was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts looking for something to do. He got lonely on days that his boyfriend, James Potter, had Quidditch practice, so to keep himself occupied, he'd often find himself searching the endless shelves of books in the school library. Many people told him he acquired this from his dad. He'd also heard that his love of chocolate came from his dad. His mum was the one who gave him this hair that turned colours whenever he wanted it to. On a normal day, much like today, it was teal.

Both his parents, Remus and Nymphadora, died when Teddy was just a baby. He'd been brought up by his grandparents, and by James' family as well. Teddy and James had always been good friends growing up, but they realised they were in love when they were 15. They'd been nearly insepperable ever since, only parting with James had practice, or Teddy had detention.

It was never a shock to anyone when Teddy came out, he'd always been a rather flamboyant child, and he was known for turning his hair a bubble gum pink whenever he would get excited about anything. He'd known for a long time he was gay, but he was in denial about it. He'd watch James and Scorpius play Quidditch in the yard, and think about them both before going to sleep. He tried so hard to convince himself that he wasn't gay.

One summer, he and Victoire Weasley got together. They would hold hands, and kiss each other's cheeks, and spend most of their time together. On their trip back to school that September, Teddy and Victoire shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express all to themselves. Victoire scooted close to him, and began playing with his hair.

"So, have you ever _really_ kissed a girl before?" she asked him.

"Well I've kissed you, haven't I?"

"I mean _really_ really kissed a girl... you know..."

Teddy knew what was coming. He wasn't sure how to stop it either. He figured it was best just to get it over with and come clean.

"Err, no, I suppose I haven't. Why do you ask?" He felt stupid already.

"I want you to kiss me. Right now."

"Here? Somebody could walk in..." he was just hunting for excuses now.

"No one will walk in... Everyone knows this is our compartment, Teddy. Now kiss me, please?"

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He felt her lips touch his, and didn't think it was all that bad actually. Then he felt her tongue on his mouth, just begging for him to part his lips. He did. It felt awkward, off a little bit. Victoire wrapped an arm around his neck, trying to make the kiss more passionate. Teddy wanted to end it, but she wasn't letting him. He felt her hand grazing up his leg, up, up, up. He was about to stop it just as Scorpius Malfoy opened the compartment door. The two of them immediately broke apart, scooting as far away from each other as possible. Teddy wiped his mouth.

"Oh, erm, sorry, didn't mean to, uh, interrupt anything... Lily's looking for you Victoire, she wanted me to help her find you... I'll just be going now."

Teddy could feel the heat in his cheeks rise. He didn't want to make eye contact with Victoire. He didn't want to be in that compartment with Victoire anymore. Hell, he didn't even want to be on the same _train_ as Victoire at that very moment.

"Teddy," she scooted closer to him, "that was amazing."

She moved in for another kiss, but he held up his had to stop her from getting any closer.

"Look Victoire, we need to talk..."

She looked hurt.

"You didn't like that? I thought you loved me, Teddy."

Love? Oh gods, she loved him.

"Victoire, you know I love you..."

"Its never good when it starts like that."

Teddy smiled, but quickly covered it up. "Its not horrible really. I just... I'm...I think...I'm gay."

Victoire stared at him blankly. She was lost for words.

"You're _what_? How do you know? I mean...what?"

"I just know Victoire... Its not your fault... I've know for a while now. I just couldn't tell you... You did sort of force yourself onto me, you know."

Victoire stood up, tears running down her face.

"You are so insensitive Teddy Lupin! All you care about is yourself."

The next thing happened so fast, Teddy didn't even see it coming.

*smack*

She ran out of the compartment, muttering all sorts of things under her breath. Teddy just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Bugger... I suppose that could have gone worse."


End file.
